Various studies indicate that American students do not fully understand the mathematical principles being taught in the schools; this appears to be especially true for the age group 9 through 17.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus that can be used by younger children, e.g. from 6 to 12 years of age, so that they will be better prepared to understand mathematical processes as they later move through the schooling process. The apparatus comprises a series of numbered beads slidably arranged on a stationary rod, whereby the child can move the beads along the rod to solve mathematical problems, especially addition and subtraction. The apparatus is designed as a play item for children, such that the child experiences a degree of enjoyment while learning mathematical principles.